


Yukio's nightmare

by AnimeLover7



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Brothers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, dream suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover7/pseuds/AnimeLover7
Summary: Yukio has a nightmare about Rin. So of course he has to make sure Rin's okay.Warring for dream suicide! (In case you didn't read the tags)
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Yukio's nightmare

Yukio was back at the monetary standing in front of Rin. Rin was on his knees in the same spot that father fujimoto died. He held Kurikata in his hands and pointed it at himself, right at his heart. He hesitated slightly before pulling the sword back and stabbing himself with it right in front of Yukio. He gave Yukio a pained smile. Yukio was frozen in shock and fear. His mind, unable to process exactly what was happening. All he could do was watch as Rin pushed the sword in deeper until it was sticking out his back and his shirt was soaked with blood. Yukio was filled with such overwhelming dread and disbelief, when he could finally move again he ran to Rin, dropped to his knees and pulled the sword out. He wanted to save Rin, he didn't want to believe what he saw, but he knew deep down that it was too late. Tears filled his eyes as he held Rin's dead body. 

Yukio woke up covered in sweat, his heart beating rapidly. He didn't remember dreams often, but he knew this is one he could never forget. It felt so real, he could still remember how devastated he had been and could still feel a slight pain on his knees. 

He got up and walked slowly to Rin's room. He knew it was just a dream, but he couldn't stop that nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He had to make sure. He opened the door as quietly as he could and felt insinst relief when he saw Rin sleeping peacefully on the bed. He stood there for a moment, wondering what to do. He was reluctant to leave, scared that something might happen. He knew it was irrational, Rin was fine, but he still couldn't bring himself to leave. 

Movement on the bed startled him. His eyes darted from Rin to the hallway. He told himself to leave, he knew everything was fine and he didn't want to explain himself to Rin, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Please don't wake up, please don't wake up, he chanted in his mind. Rin's eyes opened and he mentally cursed. 

"Huh? Yukio?" Rin rubbed his eyes and looked at his alarm clock. "What are you doing here this early?" 

Yukio looked away neviously. He wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want Rin to know about his nightmare. 

"You okay? Did you have a bad dream or something?" Rin asked, concerned.

Yukio sighed. Of course Rin could tell, Rin had helped comfort him after nightmares often, when they were little. Yukio sighed. "Yeah I did, I'm okay though I'll just go back to sleep…"

"You sure? You can still talk to me, you know, we used to talk about this stuff all the time…" Rin sat up. "Why'd you come here if you didn't want me to know anyway?"

"You died, in my dream… it's stupid, but I had to make sure you where okay even though I knew you were."

"It's not stupid, I would have done the same." Rin patted the space on the bed next to him. "Wanna sit down and talk about it more?" 

Yukio considered it for a moment before saying "I guess so." He sat down beside Rin. "We were both in the monetary, you were holding your sword and... you killed yourself with it, It felt so real." He held back tears.

Rin put an arm around Yukio. "It's okay, I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise I won't…"

"I'm sorry, so sorry for the way I've been acting Rin. I should've never treated you that way. You've always been there for me, but I wasn't there for you, when you needed me most." A tear slipped out and he quickly wiped it away.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." Rin smiled slightly.

"No it's not. I blamed you for dad's death and pushed you away. We both lost him, not just me, you were hurting too and all I cared about was myself." He looked down in shame.

"You were right though… about dad" Rin started tearing up. "Satan took over, because of something I said… I told him never to act like my father again. I guess I got my wish, he can't be a father when he's dead." Rin said bitterly. 

"No I was stupid, it's not your fault, it's Satan's he's the one that killed dad, not you." Yukio hugged Rin. 

They both broke down and cried in each other's arms.

"Is it okay if I stay here for the rest of the night…" Yukio asked. He was so embarrassed, but he was tired and didn't think he could sleep on his own tonight.

"Yeah of course."

Yukio smiled, he couldn't remember the last time they went to sleep together. He had to admit he missed their cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Yukio might be kinda out of character but I don't care, all I want is for these brothers to get along again. 😭 
> 
> I know that their actually supposed to share a room but I think in the movie Rin has his own room and I went with that cause I thought it would be better for this fic. 
> 
> The dream Yukio had was based on a dream I actually had about my sister. It was terrifying, I felt so helpless just staying there watching her die. I remember dreams often and have some really weird/crazy dreams but nothing has ever been quite as detailed and scary as that one. 
> 
> I recently realized it would be a good tool to use in order to make some Yukio and Rin fluff/angst. I always get so upset when siblings in any show don't get along because I'm just so close with my sister and I couldn't imagine life without her.
> 
> I wish this fic was longer, it's the shortest I've written so far and I already thought my other fics were pretty short. At least I was able to actually finish another serious fic that I'm kinda proud of though. I have like 10 in progress fics in my Google drive that may never be completed. 😅
> 
>   
> (SPOILERS FOR ANIME AND MANGA!)
> 
>   
> I love how the anime ended, I know it's not canon to the manga and there's some unanswered stuff but the fact that the brothers got along makes it all worth it. 
> 
> It really annoys me how Yukio betrayed Rin in the manga (he reminds me of Sasuke now.) I just want them to get along! It breaks my heart so much. 💔 I'm not mad at the author though just the character. Other than that I love the manga too, lots of stuff I didn't get in the anime.


End file.
